


With or Without You

by ohcrapzombie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapzombie/pseuds/ohcrapzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些欲说还休的话往往会永远见不得天日，因为刚到嘴边就会胎死腹中。</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without You

“Dipper，我们长大之后不会变得像Stan和Ford那样的，对吧？”

 

“什么意思？”

 

“我是说，他们曾经是很好的朋友，但是后来他们都干了傻事。你能保证我以后不干傻事吗？”

 

“哈哈，再傻也傻不过你的，傻丫头。”

 

1.

 

一道闪电劈开了城市上空摇摇欲坠的黑云，似乎有什么下一秒就会从天空开裂的伤口中倾泻下来。

 

但是蓄谋已久的雨并未落下。

 

Mabel伸手试图够着书架上的课本，然而手肘碰到了桌角的茶杯。它应声坠地，化为一滩碎片。

 

她不禁有些恍惚。一时间心底的碎片在飞速凝聚，可当要专心回想的念头出现时，记忆又像水一样悄悄滑落了。

 

一个人往往会在逃避的路上遇见自己的命运。[1]

 

2.

 

那是久到快要记不起来的时候了，那时他们还共用一间卧室，每年夏天都会在神秘小屋度过暑假。

 

那时他们第一次发现地球上还存在不可思议的生物，她不听劝告被小矮人抓走，他二话不说来救她。

 

那时从通灵帐篷里出来时，他说魔术都是些唬人的把戏。那时他答应帮她甩掉那个疯子般的孩子，结果自己反被抓住了。

 

那时他为了她最爱的宠物放弃了修改时间的机会。

 

暑圣节时他们穿着和对方配套的服装一起挨家挨户讨糖，Stan被入侵梦境时他们一起赶走Bill，神秘小屋受到威胁时他们一起对抗Gideon。

 

那时她认为世上就算有很多十字路口，只要有他的那条路就可以一直走下去。

 

然而她没能看清自己对他是什么感觉，直到Dipper开始常常和Ford黏在一起，忽略了自己时。她只能故作镇定，在面对他时强颜欢笑。原来，她最害怕的是失去他。这种感觉比死更冷。

 

 

我败给你了啊……我真的是败给你了。

 

 

3.

他们出发的日子正好是同一天，这一天也是该告别的时刻。剩下的时间不多了，这迫使他们各自加速整理着行李。担心已久的事总有一天会到来，Mabel对着镜子练习已久的话，到了面对Dipper时全部溜走了，变成一大堆无关紧要的句子。

 

她想说，我爱你。

 

在机场她看着阳光浮游在Dipper脸上，穿过他的发帘投下一道道阴影。她想搂着他，想和以前一样毫不顾忌地亲吻他的脸颊。然而他们只是短暂地拥抱了一下。不知从什么时候起她觉得，他们有时很近，有时很远。

 

也许离别是人生的必修课。自打上学后Mabel认识了很多人，也忘记了很多人。一些曾经熟悉的朋友，多年未见后便渐渐融化在记忆里，就算突然想起，也会变得面目模糊。时间和成长会重塑对他们的印象，在重逢后当初的热情也已经退潮，如同掺了水的牛奶。

 

 

4.

“Dipper, 我们不会变得像Stan和Ford那样的，对吗？”

 

Mabel侧过头转向她的弟弟，但是对方并没有看她。封闭的室内有些让人胸口发闷，因为空气里没有一丝风的流动，也没有一丝声响，除了隔壁偶尔传来的电视音乐。Dipper咕哝了一声，他的声音马上被盖过了。

 

Mabel觉得似乎有昆虫在她的耳边振翅，四周的声音混成一片却又辨识不出任何一个音节。她并没能听到弟弟的回答，于是又问了一遍。

 

“Dipper，你能保证我……”

 

然而这次对方抬起了头，Mabel被硬生生地打断了。“不。”他清晰而大声地吐出了一个单词，那声音令人窒息。Mabel觉得心脏被人一把揪住了。他说什么？

 

此时Dipper站了起来，再一次说出了那个字。“不！”这一次他大吼道，脸上有青筋暴出，似乎什么压抑已久的愤怒突然被释放出来，形成一道强烈的冲击波，目的是让一切在瞬间坍塌。

 

Mabel呆住了。她从未见过如此失控的Dipper。印象中的Dipper一向温和，她甚至从未见过他对自己生气得大吼大叫。脑中的一切似乎都被这个音节一扫而空，身体像是失去了知觉。但Mabel知道自己在颤抖。她唯一不知道的是自己接下来会做出什么事。在他面前哭出来吗？还是转身离开？

 

“Dipper……”她试图叫他的名字，但是四周的墙壁开始摇晃起来，这个名字最终被挤压成了一声叹息。

 

5.

 

Mabel从宿舍床上醒来，感到头痛欲裂。她的卡通睡裙已经被粘糊糊的冷汗浸透，身下的被单也沾上了些许潮湿。窗外没有月亮，稀稀拉拉的几颗星星并不能照亮这个房间。她朝对床呼唤弟弟的名字，回答她的只有木质床板震动发出的一声嘎吱。

 

Dipper在麻省理工。Mabel这才回忆起。他们的大学分隔两地。

 

她从枕头下摸出手机，拨了一半号码的手抬起又垂下。那坚硬的手机外壳让她联想到猛兽的牙齿，驱赶殆尽了室内所剩无几的温暖。Mabel想了想，将床头的相框塞进了抽屉，这样就能不再面对照片上微笑的Dipper。

 

一些欲说还休的话往往会永远见不得天日，因为刚到嘴边就会胎死腹中。

 

 

黑夜里，手机屏幕上的光渐渐淡下去了。

 

 

【1】 : 原句出自法国作家让·德·拉·封丹

**Author's Note:**

> ooc致歉 感谢看完的人_(:3 」∠)_


End file.
